


[Podfic]  Untitled vibrator ficlet

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Gerard's not crying yet, but Frank thinks it's only a matter of minutes.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by synonomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Untitled vibrator ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/25728.html).

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/untitled%20vibrator%20ficlet.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:05:57



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102514.zip) | **Size:** 5 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/untitled%20vibrator%20ficlet.mp3)

  
---


End file.
